Do You Remember?
by HPPJOpercabethHG
Summary: A sort of how the reunion in Mark of Athena would have gone if Percy didn't remember Annabeth. One-shot. Not my best work, but meh. Anyway, this isn't going to be my last 'What if Percy didn't rememeber Annabeth' One-shot.


ANNABETH

Annabeth was still waiting for Leo to land the _Argo II _before she let Jason off the ship to greet his fellow Romans.

"All set, Jason!" Leo shouted from the control room. "Knock 'em dead!"

Jason took Piper's hand and they both got off the _Argo II. _The Romans gasped as they saw their Praetor.

"Romans! My friends, I am Jason Grace, and I have returned from the Greek's camp!" Jason said.

Annabeth thought he was doing well, for someone who had been missing from his camp for six months.

Leo motioned for Annabeth to follow him, and they too left the ship.

Jason was still saying his return speech. "The Greek camp isn't so different from ours. In fact, they have also served a war this past summer! Their camp is called Camp Half Blood. This is Piper." Jason gestured to Piper. "She is a daughter of Aphrodite, or Venus." Leo smiled as Jason jerked his chin towards him. "This is Leo, he's a son of Hephaestus, or Vulcan." Annabeth took a deep breath. "This is Annabeth, daughter of Athena, or Minerva."

Several Romans murmured. A girl in a long purple robe walked towards the front of the crowd confidently. Reyna. Jason described Reyna exactly the way she looked. And next to Reyna stood...Percy.

"Jason," Reyna said. "It is good to see you back after so many months."

Jason laughed nervously. "We have Hera, or Juno, to thank for that."

"I see." Reyna nodded. "In the time you have gone, we have aquired a new Praetor, Percy Jackson."

Percy smiled. Annabeth wanted to run up to him and kiss him while running her fingers through his hair.

"Welcome to Camp Jupiter," Percy welcomed. "Pleased to meet you all."

He looked at everyone and he barely looked at Annabeth. Annabeth's heart fell.

"Percy?" She asked.

He looked at her with a grin. "Hello. You're Annabeth, right?"

Annabeth barely nodded before bursting into tears.

"Hey, what's wrong? What did I do?" Percy walked towards her and took her hand. "Are you OK?"

Annabeth pulled her hand from his grasp. "If you excuse me, I'm going back to the ship."

Percy stopped her. "We just met. What could I have done wrong?"

"Thats exactly it! You think we just met! You don't remember me! That's the problem, Seaweed Brain!" Percy stared at her in awe, then she realized she had just called him Seaweed Brain.

"Excuse me? Am I supposed to remember you? And what did you just call me? Seaweed Brain? Is that an insult?" Percy pummeled her heart with questions that just broke her down even more.

Annabeth began to fall, and Piper had just caught her before hit the ground.

"Dont take it to heart, Percy," Piper said smoothly," Its not an insult, it's more of a...compliment. I'm taking her back to the ship."

"No, she'll go to my cabin, I want to know what happened."

"Fine then," Piper spat. "Jason, help me carry her."

Annabeth was only half awake when she felt someone helping her walk. "Where are we going?"

"To my cabin," a voice said. She only knew it as one person's voice.

"Alright, Seaweed Brain," she agreed.

She felt someone lay her down on a bed, and she dozed off.

Annabeth woke up to someone calling her name. She bolted upright and looked around her. She didn't recognize the place at all.

"Morning," Percy said. She immediately relaxed.

"I had a terrible nightmare. You were taken away and then we found you, but you didn't remember me." Annabeth closed her eyes again, letting herself get away from the dream.

"So is that what happened?" Percy sounded confused and not at all amused by her dream.

"Yes, of course, Seaweed Brain, it was terrible. Living without you, I mean."

"I think that dream was real," Percy stated.

Annabeth opened her eyes again. "Where am I?"

"You're in my cabin, in Camp Jupiter," clarified Percy.

"Oh, gods. It _was_ real," Annabeth groaned. "I'm sorry, but I really don't belong here." Annabeth began to cry again.

Percy took her hands. "Hey, don't cry. You can call me Seaweed Brain if it makes you feel any better."

"I don't it will," Annabeth said between sobs. "It was my nickname for you, when you still remembered me."

UPercy raised an eyebrow. "So it's true, I was a Greek. You and we were friends."

"You still are a Greek, Percy. Finding Camp Jupiter doesn't make you any less Greek. And I hope I can say you and I are_ still_ friends. What happened was that you and I and our friends had defeated the titans. We were happy. Then one night Hera decided to take you away. No one knew. You were gone for sick months, Percy. We found Jason, Piper, and Leo. Jason was from here, of course. And slowly, but surely, Jason had regained his memories of here. I hoped you would have too."

"Was I–was I dating anyone?" Percy asked.

Annabeth slowly nodded. "You were dating me."

Percy's face showed a sympathetic emotion. "I can see why you call me Seaweed Brain. I'm really stupid, aren't I? To not realize it?"

Annabeth smiled. "Not stupid, you've just got a lot of sea stuck in your brain, that's all."

Percy stood up. "Come, they're serving breakfast now. And I'm in the mood for some pancakes."

"Blue ones?"

Percy stopped. "Blue pancakes?" He asked. "I guess that sounds cool."

Annabeth stood up as well. "Lead the way."

Percy and Annabeth made their way to the Dining Pavilion. "Lets go sit with your friends."

They sat down at the table where Jason, Piper, and Leo were siting.

"Annabeth!" Piper yelled. "Glad to see you awake." Piper pushed a plate of eggs, toast and bacon towards her. "Eat."

"Piper, I was wondering if you could do sometching for me," Annabeth said. "Could you use Charm Speak to help Percy remember?"

Piper looked shocked but nodded. "Percy, you are going to remember everyone, and everything thing that's happened to you."

Percy blinked. "Sorry, what?"

Piper shook her head. "Im sorry, Annabeth, Hera's magic is too strong. It won't work."

"Sorry, Annabeth, I just can't remember anything," Percy said. Annabeth looked down. "This might sound weird, but I'll let you kiss you if you want."

Annabeth looked at him strangely. " Ok."

Anna eth threw her arms around Percy and kissed him. I felt good to, after knowing he wouldn't remember her. She could taste her tears on her face. She slowly pulled back.

"It's not the same," she said, glumly.

"I'm sorry, Wise Girl," Percy apologized.

Annabeth's eyes looked alarmed. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry."

"Not that, you called me Wise Girl," Annabeth said cheerily. "You remembered something."

"I guess it's all coming back in images, " Percy smiled. "I think in time I could remember everything." He looked at Annabeth who was the happiest person alive.

Piper's eyebrows were raised. "I think I'm going to try again with the Charm Speak. Percy Jackson, remember everything you've ever done, remember everyone you've ever seen, think back."

Percy closed his eyes, then they fluttered open again. "Wise Girl?" He smiled. "Annabeth!" He threw his arms around her and kissed her. "I remember everything, Wise Girl. Thank you for never stopping the search for me. I would never have remembered you on my own."

Annabeth was smiling. "You never stopped looking for me either! Did you?"

OK, definately not my best work. Im going to write another one shot with the same scenario, except different. please look out for it, my ducklings! Keep reading!


End file.
